1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a small-quorum system for logging transactions or operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems often record executed operations with the intention of using such information along with a recovery protocol to bring the system to a consistent state in the case of failures. Logging such information locally has the drawback of preventing recovery when the server storing this information cannot restart, has lost its stable storage, etc. A typical solution to this problem is to replicate various parts of the system; however, replication can be difficult to implement, and making such a replicated system efficient can be even more difficult.
Thus, it is desirable to use a system that can handle Byzantine failures (i.e., arbitrary deviations from correct or expected behavior) with less replication.